


Najbardziej

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dno, Drabble, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Derek Hale, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Córce Dereka śni się koszmar.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 43 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Najbardziej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Dereka obudził krzyk tak głośny, że gdyby mieszkali trochę bliżej zabudowań, sąsiedzi na pewno nie byliby zadowoleni. Popędził do sypialni córki, gotowy na najgorsze.

Zastał tam tylko ją, skuloną na łóżku i przerażoną, ale na szczęście była sama. Bez realnego zagrożenia.

— Co się stało, Jaszczureczko? — spytał cicho, zapalając małą lampkę i przysiadając się do niej. Dziewczynka od razu do niego przywarła. — Zły sen?

— Yhm — Spojrzała na nimi wielkimi oczami, ale szybko pochyliła głowę. — Ty i tata już mnie nie chcieliście, bo jestem dziwakiem.

— Bzdura — zapewnił. — Sami jesteśmy dziwakami i bardzo mocno cię kochamy.

— Najbardziej na świecie…?

— Najbardziej na świecie, Jaszczurko.


End file.
